


The Hormonal One

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "Could you do a Drabble where harry is a few months pregnant and his hormones are acting up and the Boys are acting rowdy (as usual) and the keep horse playing and harry tell them to stop and he gets over whelmed and louis has to calm him down? Thank you darling(: love your writing! X"





	

Harry stood in the entrance to his lounge, his hands in tight fists by his sides and his jaw set. As he watched what was going on in his freshly cleaned room he began to grind his teeth. He let out something that sounded a little like a growl then in a voice a bit louder than he’d meant it to be he told off the person who was mainly responsible for what he was seeing.

And hearing.

“Fuck sake Lou, I only cleaned in here yesterday.”

Louis waved one hand in the air over the back of the sofa, xbox controller still gripped tight in the other. “Chill babes. I’ll sort it later.”

Harry stomped out of the room muttering to himself. “Wankers. My clean floor. All the chips all over it and empty bottles everywhere. They’re so noisy. Need to shut up.”

He poked a head back around the door as he started to put the three extra pairs of shoes scattered in the hall up nearly. Niall now had all the cushions from one chair made in to a nest on the floor, Zayn was sprawled across the other armchair and Liam and Louis were both on the sofa with their feet on the coffee table, shouting loudly as they played FIFA. There were pizza boxes, chip bags and empty beer bottles everywhere, including a puddle growing around one that had been tipped over and not picked up again.

“Pick up the bottle, dipshit.” Harry shouted around the door. “And will one of you please mop up that mess.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Louis hadn’t taken his eyes from the screen, his team still facing off Liam’s, their animated little men shoving each other around. “You bastard Li!” Louis knocked Liam’s shoulder with his own. “That’s a hack! You play dirty!”

“Louis!”

“Yeah, I’m on it.”

Louis’ eyes hadn’t left the screen since Harry started talking.

Harry threw his hands into the air and made a deep noise of frustration before storming from the room again.

“God dammit! Why do I spend my time cleaning when they just make a mess all over again!”

Harry stomped in to the kitchen and found a bag of jelly babies, tipping a few out on to the wooden counter and biting their heads off. It didn’t make him feel any better. From the lounge he could still hear raucous laughter, jeering and the occasional cry of ‘motherfucker’ or ‘jackass’. He paced around the kitchen getting madder and madder until a particularly loud peel of laughter was followed by the sound of something smashing.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Harry stormed through from the kitchen to the lounge, the pile of boys in the middle of the room all going still and quiet at Harry’s shouting and his angry face. “What is wrong with you? You’re wrecking my freshly cleaned house, you’re making so much damn noise and I can’t stand it!”

Harry began to sob and Louis pulled himself from underneath the pile of boy and walked towards him, waving the other boys to carry on just perhaps a little quieter.

“Oh babe, it’s ok, shh.” Louis tried to wrap Harry in his arms but he was pushed away by a large palm pressed to his chest. “Babe …”

“No! Don’t! Don’t babe me. I’m angry, don’t try that. I spent so long cleaning the house, sorting out snacks and shopping for beer and you … You … You let the boys wreck it. You wrecked it. It’s not fair!”

Harry finally let Louis wrap his arms around him and immediately sunk in to him. He made himself as small as possible, letting Louis feel bigger, that he was covered in Louis from head to toe. Protected. Louis was cooing in his ear, one hand stroking his back and the other working it’s way between their bodies to cup his tiny baby bump.

“I’m so sorry babe. I promise that I’ll clean up after us. Hell, I’ll even pay to get the carpet shampooed.” He turned round to where Niall was looking guilty and biting his lip. “And the sofa.”

“But …”

“Nope. Don’t ask.” Said Liam, followed by. “What the … Zayn!”

Louis let out a laugh and steered Harry into the hall away from the immediate danger zone. “I really am sorry Haz. We all are. Really.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and slowly, very slowly, he stopped sobbing and just breathed heavily in to Louis’ shoulder. “I didn’t think. We didn’t think. I know you spent all yesterday cleaning and you can’t join in with the drinking. And I forgot about the baby headaches, honest. If I’d’ve remembered then …”

“It’s ok.” Harry sighed and let one of his hands drop to where Louis’ was still cradling his bump. “I overreacted. I can’t help it. I just get so angry so quickly and then I start crying then I just want cuddles …”

“So just the usual then … Ow!”

Louis flinched and pulled his chest away from Harry as he bit in to his pec. “But seriously. I know I’m all over the place, and I’m finding it harder to keep things steady BUT …” Harry placed a finger over Louis’ lips to stop him talking. “But you have wrecked the lounge and I did spend a long time cleaning. So I am actually pissed at you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Louis pulled Harry in closer and rocked him gently. “We didn’t think. We got excited and carried away and it all went a little … Well … Us. And we’re sorry. Ok?”

Harry sighed and nodded and Louis slipped around behind Harry so both his hands were now cupping his tiny bump. He nuzzled Harry’s neck and circled his palms against the growing swell, the soft movements relaxing Harry. He could feel the tension leaving Harry’s muscles, Harry’s body slowly relaxing and sagging in to him. He smiled against his neck.

“So. You gonna join us?”

Harry sighed, considering the idea carefully. “Do I get to play you?”

“Yep.”

Harry turned around in Louis’ arms to face him his hands slipping to his hips and a wicked grin lighting up his face. “Revenge will be as swift and painful as a kick to the bollocks. You are so going down.”

Louis smirked and spanked Harry on the ass before running back into the lounge and leaving Harry staring at him. “You wait until tonight. That’ll just be the start.”


End file.
